Unforgettable Undeniable
by fairy-wannabe
Summary: The sequel to 'Unattainable Girl'.           What if that girl came back?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note -** This will make no sense unless you have read my other story 'Unattainable Girl'. basically being faced with River's aniversary lit a fire under my butt about this sequel, soooo... even though this is not exactly a story yet, it is something. Could i almost call it a preview? Oh well its weird but please read. :-)

**Crappy Nameless Chapter Thing**

Our scene takes place in Laura's bedroom where we find Laura (the stunning author of this fine piece of fiction) sitting cross-legged on her bed, surrounded by papers and books, muttering stressfully to herself.

'Oi! Blondie!'

She looks up to see 5 figures standing at the end of her bed. 5 somewhat familiar, very annoyed-looking figures.

'Chris? Vern? Teddy? Gordie? Lee? What the hell are you guys doing in my room?'

'Oh we just dropped by to see if you were, oh I don't know, ever going to finish our story!!' Gordie said sarcastically planting his hands on his hips.

'Yeah! Where the freak is the sequel to Unattainable Girl?!' Teddy adds.

'It's been 12 bloody months!!' Chris pipes in.

'Yeah, why have you forgotten us?…Sincerely!'

'I'm sorry guys' Laura replied defensively, 'I haven't forgotten you, I've just been really busy.'

'Busy?! Helllooo you left me in a mental institution!!' Lee said aggressively giving her best "dagger-eyes".

'Well I've just had all this university work to do and my life has been so chaotic' she replied gesturing to the textbooks scattered around her.

'Pfft. Uni-shmoony. You still should have been working on plots for us poor, forgotten characters. That's what all "good" writers do' said Gordie in a know-it-all fashion.

At this Laura began to feel annoyed.

'For your information I have been forming plots in my mind. I just haven't had time to write them,' she replied matter-of-factly, 'but by all means if you think you can do a better job, be my guest.'

Gordie looked momentarily shocked and quickly looked around as if searching for an escape. Not finding one he looked back at Laura and said, 'Alright then grab a pen sweetie and write this down. I'll show you how to write a bloody story!!'

'Ooooo storytime!' Vern's face lit up and everyone crammed onto Laura's bed to listen to Gordie's story.

Gordie cleared his throat as he stood before them.

'Alright then. Firstly we'll bring back Lee's dad from the grave so that I can kick him in the balls for trying to kill me off. Uhh and then us guys will haul ass to Daisy Hill and bust Lee out. And uhh, then Lee will come live with us and everything will be dandy! Oh and of course she will fall desperately in love with me and be like begging me for sex and whatnot.'

Laura tried to stifle a laugh as she looked over at a not very impressed-looking Lee.

'Gordie that was awful! Sit down ya fool' Laura cut in as Gordie continued to brag about his everlasting libido.

'I agree. Besides, why does Lee love _you_? I'm the one who cares about her the most' Chris put in.

'Oh whatever man. That has nothing on my feelings for her in a totally non-committal way' Teddy cut across him.

'Hey wait, _you_ can't be in love with her, cause I think _I'm_ in love with her, sincerely' Vern look confused.

'Dammit Laura, you just had to create this melting pot of mixed emotions with no resolution for us didn't you!'

All the boys turned to look at Laura accusingly.

Laura was about to answer when a new voice entered the conversation.

'Yeah, what is up with that!?!' Two-Bit's voice cut in.

Everyone looked around in unison at the teen slouching nonchalantly in the doorway, sipping a beer.

'What?!' he said, 'Ain't I allowed to have an opinion?'

Laura shook her head exasperatedly. 'Two-Bit! You're not even in this story! You're from 'The Outsiders' remember?!'

'Yeah!' everyone agreed in unison.

Two-Bit held up his hands mockingly. 'Well I'm _sooorrry_! I'll just be on my way then,' he said sauntering off.

There was a moments silence as everyone glanced at eachother confusedly. Finally good ol' Gordie broke the silence.

'Well… that was weird. So anyway… back to the melting pot of mixed emotions with no resolution!'

'Im sorry guys. It's just the way I write.'

'Uh hellloooo. Could you boys stop being so self-absorbed! I'm still some loony stuck in a loony bin. What are you planning to do about that Laura! Huh?! Huh?!' said Lee sounding frustrated.

'Okay, okay. I promise I will start writing as soon as I can. I already have the plot planned out in my mind. Just chill!'

At this they all cheered.

'Ooo will there be any boss new characters?' Vern said looking excited.

'There _may_ be new characters.'

'Aww cool! Will there be any romance?' Chris said sounding a little too hopeful.

Laura kept up her poker face, not wanting to give anything away.

'There _may_ be romance.'

'Will there be any of those plot-twists and secrets revealed that you do oh-so-well?' Gordie asked intelligently.

'Plot-twists and secret revelations _may_ be incorporated.'

Laura by this time was enjoying keeping them in suspense.

'Will Teddy get lots and lots of sex?'

'Don't get ahead of yourself there soldier, but yes, Teddy _MIGHT_ get _SOME_ sex! You'll just have to be patient.

'Well all this just sounds boss! So what are you waiting for woman?!' Lee said sounding uncharacteristically impatient.

'Listen guys, I really appreciate you coming all the way from…… wherever you came from, but this doesn't change the fact that I have a ton of university work to do. You guys are just gonna have to be content in knowing that it is underway and I will get the first chapter up as soon as I can.'

'Alright then' said the 5 characters sheepishly as if they had just been scolded by a teacher.

'Okay, well anyway, you guys don't have to go yet. I mean, its not everyday you get to meet the characters of your favourite book,' Laura said as she ran to close her bedroom door so they wouldn't be able to leave. 'I mean I know your just characters spawned from my imagination but I have always wanted to know if you guys….?' Laura turned around to find herself looking at a completely empty room. 'Guys?'

Had it all been her imagination? She didn't know but realised now that her mission was clear. Sighing she went back to her bed picking up her textbook and continued to take notes, this time with a ghost of a smile curving her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **So there you go. I never thought i would find myself writing one of _those_ things. haha. anyway working on the first few chapters and hopefully i will have some interested readers when i put them up... by the way it would help to know there _are_ interested readers by kindly leaving me a lovely review (i realise there is hardly anything to review but thats beside the point :-) ). cheers, laura.


	2. Daisy Hill

**Authors Note - **Hello children and welcome to the proper start of my story. (I will be deleting that first chapter soon). I'm sorry this is a bit short but it is only an introductory chapter and the boys will make their appearance next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.

**Daisy Hill**

Lee looked around her fairly bare-looking room. There hadn't been much there to look at in the first place. Just a bed, a small set of draws, a large share-cupboard and a desk facing out of a window with bars on it.

However now her room had the addition of an open suitcase lying patiently on her bed. She let out a sigh, she was all packed up, there was no excuse, no going back now.

She heard the taps of the shower turn off in the small bathroom connected to her miniscule share room.

She looked back at her suitcase that was still spewing clothes out messily, on top of all that was her beloved sketchbook and a going away card that had been given to her by Ben and Cecelia.

At that moment she felt slightly damp arms encircle her waist from behind and she could smell the scent of Celie's shampoo as the girl rested her chin on Lee's shoulder.

6 months ago, this sort of gesture of intimacy would have automatically been treated with mistrust and fear by Lee.

Now? Well… lets just say a lot of things had changed since Leslie Dawson had checked into Daisy Hill Correctional Facility for Troubled Youths… for one thing she now welcomed the embrace of her closest friend.

'You ready Mother Mary?' Celie said using her own nickname for Lee.

The raven-haired girl pulled out of the embrace and turned around to face the tall blonde, still holding her hands. Celie was, unsurprisingly still wrapped in a towel, her beautiful hair cascading down her back.

'As ready as I'll ever be' Lee said trying to sound stronger than she felt. 'I just don't know what I'm gonna do without you and Ben. I mean, I haven't seen these guys in 6 months. They probably don't even remember me.'

A week ago she had sent a letter to Gordie. It had been the first one she had sent in about 3 months.

Although she had phone privileges she had found that she couldn't handle the thought of talking to any of the boys over the phone. The most important things were always the hardest to say, because words diminish them. And so she had startled the boys by writing a timid and apologetic letter, a few weeks after her check in.

What she received in reply, was a frenzy! A return letter full of bafflement, hurt, concern and anger from those 4 boys she had left behind in Castle Rock.

But at least now the ball was rolling and for a little while, the correspondence was maintained, mostly by Gordie.

She didn't really want to talk about the treatment she was receiving, preferring to keep that shameful side of her life in the dark. Gordie did his best to keep her updated with stuff like how their sophomore year was going and so forth but eventually the letters began to come less often until they eventually stopped.

Looking back on it now, it terrified Lee to think that she may have severed the only steady tie she had with the world outside of these "therapeutic" walls.

_Would they even remember her??_ Lee suddenly blinked out of her flashback.

Celie let out a loud burst of laughter as she walked off in the direction of their cupboard.

'Don't be such a pussy Lee!' she said pulling out outfits, considering them, then discarding them. 'From what you've told me of these boys, its sounds like they'd walk through fire for you. Besides, me and Benny are gonna be cruisin' out of this joint in a few weeks time. And then you won't be able to get rid of us. By golly girl, you will be seeing so much of us that it will make you right sick!'

Lee laughed at her fiery friends rants. She really would miss her. She ran over and hugged her friend letting out a few solitary sobs. 'I can't do this, I'm not ready...'

'Hey, hey girl. Don't be like that!' the surprised girl said, a little overtaken by the emotion being displayed. 'Come on, we better go find Ben. He'd chuck such a hissy fit if you didn't give him a proper goodbye!'

She started towards the door.

'Uhh I think you might want to get dressed first' Lee said with amusement wiping her eyes as she looked at her roomie still only garbed in a towel.

Celie faltered and then gave a long, annoyed sigh.

'Jesus, Mary and JoJo people are so uptight these days! I mean _come on_! It's the 60's!!'

Nevertheless she turned and stalked moodily back to her wardrobe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Well there ya have it. I'm on holidays now and have nearly finished the next chapter so it will be up soon. please review. fairykisses, laura.


	3. Where are they now?

**Authors Note - **Hiya all. Here's the second chapter for you. It was kinda hard to write becaue I always lose confidence when I dont get any reviews for a chapter. But hopefully this chapter will be better and I'll get some encouragement. Happy holidays!

**Where are they now?**

-_1 week earlier-_

Gordie had been sitting on his porch reading a book when the mail had come that afternoon.

'Shall I get that?' he called back into the house, but it might as well have been empty for all the response he got. Ye'siree, these holidays his parents were really breaking new records for ignoring him he thought with dark amusement as he slowly meandered his way down to the mailbox.

A few letters for his parents, a few bills, a comic subscription that he had ordered a month ago. Nothing particularly interesting to Gordie until he came to the very last envelope on the bottom.

Two things were strange about this envelope. 1 – it had an official look to it, crisp and clean with an emblem in the corner. 2 – It was addressed to him. Gordie Lachance… of 32 Oak Avenue, Castle Rock.

Flipping it over his next breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked as he read the scrall on the back that revealed its sender.

Sender: Leslie 'Lee' Dawson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about the same time that Gordie was feverishly ripping open this envelope, across town, Chris was staring off into space. He was brought crashing back to reality when he felt tender lips grazing a kiss against his neck.

He looked down and smiled at the girl sitting beside him on the sidewalk outside his house.

'Sorry to break your fantasy. What were you thinking about?' her hazel eyes questioned him.

He smiled at her again, 'Nothing, just day dreaming' he had been doing that a lot lately. He laced his fingers in hers and she leaned against his chest, her soft curls tickling under his chin.

Bethany and him had been going steady for nearly 4 months now. He still had no idea how he had managed to get a girl like her.

It had all started about a month into school with Chris failing miserably at algebra. With Gordie being too busy to help him, he had been assigned a tutor. Beth hadn't been too hot on the idea in the beginning either but as they had been forced to spend time together they had grown steadily to like each other.

It would still take about a month before Chris would get up the nerve to ask her out. Bethany was gentle and sweet with a knack for always saying the right thing, whether it be smartass or not. She had a petite build with porcelain skin and auburn hair that hung in natural ringlets around her face.

Her father worked as an accountant and of course, hated Chris' guts. Though Beth was far from being snobby. She refused to let anything that anyone said affect her which was what Chris thought he loved about her the most.

He was once again broken from his musings by the sound of the screen door slamming behind them.

Chris turned around to find his brother Richard, formally known as Eyeball, stalking out onto the porch. Chris could hardly believe he was up this early, even though it was early afternoon.

He tightened his arm around Beth protectively who looked up at him and smirked. Eyeball had never scared her and the fact that he was Chris' brother didn't seem to bother her at all.

'Hey dip-shit there's a phonecall for you' Eyeball called out in his annoying voice.

'Yeah who is it?' Chris replied.

'Fuck if I know, it's probably that little faggot friend of yours.' Chris' jaw stiffened at this comment about Gordie.

'Okay fine, I'm coming' he said picking himself up with Beth following suit.

'Better hurry then cause I answered the phone about 10 minutes ago. Wonder if he's still waiting? Heh heh heh' Eyeball decided to add in.

At this piece of information Chris bit his tongue and quickened his pace.

'Asshole!' he heard Beth quip from behind him as they passed Eyeball and he smiled to himself.

He picked up the phone catching the end of Gordie saying 'is anybody there?'

'Gordie?'

'Chris! Oh Chris thankgod I finally got onto you, something amazing has happened!'

Beth vaguely listened to Chris muttering into the phone as she leaned against the wall beside him. She started playfully kicking at his feet until he was doing an amusing sort of jig/dance trying to avoid her, but his attention never left whatever was being told to him on that phone.

'Wait, she's coming back?!?!………. Nah man I was just hanging with Beth, I can come over now……… Kay I'll be 10 minutes!'

The girl faltered as she heard those last few words. Chris hung up the phone and looked at her, a strange look in his eyes.

'I'm really sorry, but I gotta go' he said his voice hinting on urgency as his eyes travelled past her down the hall.

'Why? What happened? Is something wrong?' Beth said trying to shake the funny feeling that had risen in her stomach.

He looked at her, his eyes normal again. 'No, nothing's wrong, I just gotta go see Gordo' he said pushing past her, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

'Well can I come with you then?' Beth called after him with a hint of annoyance at being blown off.

Chris stopped at this and turned back to her. Running his hand through his hair he gave her one of those show-stopping smiles that had always made her weak at the knees.

'Sorry babe, secret men's business' he said kissing her on the cheek, 'I love you' he said before heading out the door at a half walk-half run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Well there it is children. Haha I hope you're not too mad, I said there would be romance for Chris, I just didnt say who it would be with. I'll say it again cause I'm a lonely and desperate girl - pulleeease review! cheers, laura.


	4. Friends Reunite?

**Authors Note - **I am so sorry that this update has taken so long. I hope you are all enjoying the holidays and having a festive ol' time. Thankyou to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. It really encouraged me. Now if you will excuse me, I have some Christmas chocolate to attend to. Hope you enjoy and please review. :-)

**Friends Reunite?**

Chris scanned his eyes down the letter he held clutched in his hands with Gordie looking over his shoulder.

'Whoa…' he said finally as if letting out a breath that he had been holding.

'I know man, that was pretty much my reaction.'

'And you swear you only got this, this afternoon. I thought she hadn't written in months?'

'Hey c'mon. Would I hold out on you?'

'Hold on. Let me read it again' he said flipping back to the first page.

_Dear Gordie, (and Vern, Chris and Teddy – you guys will probably end up reading this too)_

_Well I know you haven't had contact from me in quite awhile. I'm sorry, there's no real way for me to rectify that. All I can really do is jump straight in and tell you exactly why I am writing. (You know I was never really good with words)._

_Well, the long and short of it is that I am coming back, I'm moving back to Castle Rock. I've done my time here in Daisy Hill (that's a joke – its really not that bad!) and now me and my counselors agree that it is time for me to take the next step._

_It turns out that I have an Aunt, on my mothers side, that I didn't know about. She's a good sort and has luckily become my guardian. She lives in the city with no children and nothing grounding her there and so she asked me where I wanted to go when I got out. I told her without hesitation that there was no place I felt more comfortable, no scratch that, no place I would rather be, than Castle Rock… with you guys._

_I hope you can still somehow believe that after how I have behaved._

_Though I can understand if you don't. It's okay to not want to have anything to do with me – I won't take it personally._

_Nevertheless, my Aunt Effie has bought a house in Castle Rock and I will be back in time to enroll for the second semester of school._

_No matter what my withdrawal of communication may have seemed like, I really have missed you boys sincerely. And I hope, if its not too much to ask, that you will all come and meet me when I arrive on the 10th of July. My new address is 14 Cedar Street. (Isn't that the "fancy" side of town? – I guess I'm moving up in the world, hope the neighbours don't mind having a crazy living next door.)_

_The sincerest regards._

_From your __Lee._

'10th of July? That's only a few days away' Chris said looking up at Gordie.

'Yeah and you know Cedar St is only about 3 streets away from me. That's like a 10 minute walk!'

Chris ran his hand through his hair. It was ironic he thought, that 6 months ago _he_ had been the one who had lived less that 10 minutes away from Lee.

'It's too bad that Vern's away on "jock camp"' Gordie broke through Chris' thoughts as he referred to the senior football teams retreat.

'Mmm…' Chris nodded in agreement still not really paying attention.

'That leaves only one more person to tell… Chris?'

'What?' Chris said looking up suddenly.

'I said that only leaves one last person to tell! Christ what is it with you and zoning out these days!'

'I dunno' Chris replied blandly, 'blame television I guess. But I know who you're talking about. I guess we better go find Teddy.'

Teddy…… was a whole other story, as he always had been. Like Vern, he had slowly started to drift away from the group come the start of the year. It wasn't all his fault, being in the shop courses didn't give him much common ground with Chris and Gordie, and he wasn't a jock like Vern. He was just himself, which fortunately or unfortunately put him in a whole different category to everyone else. But there was something else. Since Lee left… it seemed that he had lost most if not all his inhibitions. He had fallen hard and fast back into his drinking habits and truth be told, he had become a bit of a manwhore. And not the good kind. Sure, now and then he would score an uptown girl looking to rebel against daddy. But the town skanks were more to his taste.

Chris and Gordie didn't know how the news of Lee's returning would affect him, and in all honesty, they weren't jumping at the chance to tell him either.

'I think there should be some sort of rule against it!' Gordie said moodily as they entered the familiar vacant lot.

'Against what?' Chris enquired.

'Against Duchamp turning our old treehouse into his own personal fuckatorium! I mean God, has he no respect for childhood innocence?!'

'Easy there Lachance, we haven't come here to fight him' Chris said warily, although he agreed with his friend.

In this spirit, it wasn't to anyone's surprise when they heard low muffled moans coming from within the treehouse as they approached.

Chris made a disgusted face as he cleared his throat.

'Uhh Teddy? Come on out here. We have to talk to you.'

There was a thump from inside and the boys heard Teddy curse.

'Who the fucks out there?'

Chris continued, his voice firm. 'It's Chris Chambers and Gordie Lachance, now get your ass out here! We got something to tell ya!'

'Fuck off Chambers!! I'm busy!!'

They heard a girl's highpitched giggle from inside.

Chris rolled his eyes and Gordie mimed being sick.

'Believe me, you'll want to hear this' Chris tried to sound intriguing.

'Were you dropped on your head Chambers? I said Fuck Off!!!'

Gordie gritted his teeth. 'Man just tell him what its about' he whispered to Chris, 'that'll have him come running.'

'Nah man screw him! He don't wanna know' Chris said grabbing his friends shoulder trying to pull him away.

'C'mon just tell him. You know he would cheerfully walk off a cliff if he thought Lee was at the bottom.'

'No' Chris continued to try to pull him away but Gordie resisted.

'Tell him.'

'No!'

'Tell him!'

'_No!_'

'Oi Teddy! It's about Lee! We've got news about Lee!'

'_Gordie!_' Chris said with annoyance.

It was like magic. Instantly they heard a disgusting slurping noise, like water draining out of a sink and then a more inquisitive sounding Teddy speaking.

'What did you say?'

'I said we have news about Lee. Come on out and we'll tell yer bout it' Gordie said carefully.

More scuffling from inside.

'Get off me' they heard Teddy grunt.

'Aww come on babe, I'm not finished' a whiney voice replied.

'I said get out of here ya dumb slut!' Teddy's voice bellowed over the louder thumps from inside.

'What the hell you freakin' psycho!' came the girls reply as the trapdoor was swung open and a girl descended wearing skintight capri's and pulling on a very low cut top.

Wiping away her smudged lipstick she surveyed the 2 boys. She gave a sultry smile.

'Hey handsomes. Either of you wanna give me a ride home?' she said reaching forward to toy with the collar of Gordie's shirt, who just cringed.

Teddy's face appeared in the trapdoor. 'I said hit the road Betsy!!'

'Fuck you Duchamp!' the girl replied heatedly looking back at him.

'You already did' Teddy grinned crazily as he dropped to the ground with ease.

Gordie couldn't help snorting with laughter at the look of outrage on the cheap girl's face, who, realizing defeat, puffed out her chest, swished her hair and stalked away. When she was out of sight he turned his gaze on Teddy who was preoccupied with doing up his belt.

'Betsy Flanagan?! Backseat-Backdoor-Big Tits-Betsy?!!'

'Eeeheehee. A truer name was never given to a girl' Teddy replied almost sounding proud.

Chris tried desperately to fight back the mental images. 'Man that's low. She is like pure trash. I mean she's down there with my family.'

'Hey, she gives good head. Mouth like a hoover!' Teddy finished with a whistle as if to prove his point.

'Anyway what's this about Lee?! Did she write another letter? Did she mention _me_? Has she shacked up with some crazy? I'll kill him!' he concluded fiercely.

'Just shutup for a minute and we'll tell you!' Gordie said growing annoyed.

'You better Lachance, or I'll knock your block off!'

'Manners Duchamp. That's no way to ask nicely' Gordie continued provocatively, ignoring Chris' warning glare.

Not surprisingly, Gordie soon found himself being flung against the tree with Teddy violently clutching his shoulders and glaring at him.

He put all his concentration into breathing steadily as he said quietly, 'Remember this is Lee we are talking about.'

He watched as the spectacled boys grip softened and his eyes changed to a look that Gordie remembered had always appeared when a certain girl had been around.

Teddy breathed deeply. 'Alright you lil sodomiser. I'm asking you nicely.'

The corner of Gordie's mouth curled. 'She's coming back…'

The hands dropped completely from his shoulders and Teddy appeared to collapse against the tree beside him. Rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses he said the only thing that would come to mind.

'Well… fuck me!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.** I hope I lived up to all you Teddy-fan's expectations. I'm interested to know what you all think - even if its criticism. And Ooo La La, whats gonna happen in the next chapter when Lee finally gets her ass back in Castle Rock? Well of course i know, I'm the author, don't judge me I'm just trying to build suspense for you peoples. Haha don't mind me, I'll just go back to my corner and wait for reviews. special holiday fairykisses, laura.


	5. See Through My Rosetinted Glasses

**Authors Note - **Well here it is. This is a bit longer than my previous chapters but I had a lot to get through. Also it has been bought to my attention that my notions of the American school system are extremely effed up. I'm sorry, the reason for that is because I'm an Aussie and don't know any better (so I just based them on the Aust. system). So yes here's the deal, it's summer and they are just about to start their second semester or trimester of school. I'm sorry if that doesn't work with your seasons, but it's how it will work in the story. I apologise for playing God. Haha. Thankyou once again to my very lovely reviewers. I hope I haven't confused you all too much. Right, onto the chapter.

**See Through My Rose-tinted Glasses.**

It was a hot day. A scorcher, by Maine's standards. The sun radiating off the dashboard was burning Lee's knees as they drove down the highway. She sat with her head leaning against the glass while the wind coming in from her Aunt's window buffeted her hair around her face. Simon and Garfunkel were drifting out of the radio in her Aunt's crammed Chevy. (A.N. I realise S&G probably haven't come along yet – sorry taking some artistic liberties)

'Nervous?' She looked over at her Aunt who kept glancing at her intently.

'Why would you say that?'

Her Aunt smiled. 'Well I don't pretend to know the whole story… only what I've read in the papers… but it seems that these boys have done a lot for… well that they mean a lot to you. And here you are not having seen them for sooo long…… so I will ask you again girly. Are you nervous?'

Lee laughed. It still amused her how her Aunt Effie could've lived so long in New York but had somehow still retained her accent.

'Aunt Effie… there are no words for how I'm feeling right now.'

The older woman smiled knowingly. 'I thought so dear' she said reaching over to cup Lee's cheek for a moment.

Silence fell between them again and Lee leaned her head back against the window, lapping up the sun.

'Still!' she heard her Aunt continue cheerfully, 'I at least need _some_ reassurance that it was worth me uprooting myself from New York. So can you at least tell me if one of these boys is cute?'

Lee closed her eyes and considered this for a moment. It was strange, she had never really looked at any of the boys as… well… more than friends before. Her consideration had never really stretched that far. She guessed now that they were 17 (_18 in Chris' case_) that it wasn't uncommon for them all to be dating… in fact it was downright common!

The problem was that she had spent the last few years of her life trying so hard to _not_ make friends, that boyfriends had never even entered her mind.

'Helloooo… earth to Leslie!' Her eyes flew open and she noticed the hand that her Aunt was waving in front of her.

'Sorry Aunt Effie, just thinking' Lee said blinking.

'About boys…?' her Aunt supplied suggestively.

Lee laughed nervously. 'Yeah I suppose.'

'Well share with the group honey. Tell me which one of these boys is boinkworthy!' (A.N. A term made up by my friends and me, I'm sure you get the general gist of what it means, haha.)

'Aunt Effie!!' Lee was lost for words as she stared open-mouthed at her unconventional Aunt. 'It's not like that! These are my _friends_!'

The older woman giggled mischievously. 'I know that honey I just wanted to get a rise outta you. You've been pretty quiet all day.'

'_Oh reealllly_?' Lee said plucking her Aunt's rose-tinted sunglasses off her face and planting them on her own.

'Well I guess if you are going to push me, then I better just give you my expert analysis.'

This was met with a keen look from her Aunt.

'Hmm well lets see… Vern is adorable, just straight up adorable! Let's leave that there. Ahh… well there's Chris… now by today's standards most people would consider him a total hunk! I mean that boy's got the looks of a movie star! It's too bad these small-minded town folk can't seem to see past his family. And ahhh well… Teddy… he's actually kinda normal looking until you add the glasses, the fucked up ears, the laugh and "the crazy". But that's all just part of his quirkiness. And Gordie? Well… Gordie has his own quiet charm about him. Yeah that's how I would put it, a real gentleman!'

She looked over at her Aunt who had been listening silently to all this. She was subconsciously waiting for some kind of affirmation.

Her Aunt looked over at her and exhaled. 'Hmmm interesting… but in my opinion…'

Lee inclined her head, sliding off the sunglasses.

Her Aunt Effie turned back to the road smiling, 'If I were you I would boink the moviestar one!'

Lee burst out laughing and shoving her Aunt in the shoulder, she turned her attention back to the scenery outside as they passed a sign that read "Castle Rock, 50 miles".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What time did she say she would be here?' Teddy said as he chucked rocks at the sparse oncoming traffic.

'For the last time Teddy' Gordie said, his face in his hands, 'she didn't give a time, she just said she would be coming _today_.'

The two boys were sitting about a metre apart from each other on the sidewalk at number 15 Cedar St, across the road from Lee's future house. Neither seemed to be noticing how they would both methodically glance down the street every few seconds.

'Well _sooorrry_! Say, would you like a hand with untwisting those blasted panties of yours?!' Teddy laughed hysterically at his own joke.

Gordie looked up in an annoyed fashion. 'Oh really? Could you?' he exclaimed in a mock hopeful voice. 'Golly I thought you would never ask! Here, you take the back while I do the front!' he said sarcastically, sliding over to present his waistband to Teddy.

'Woah Woah Woah! Back off cakeboy!' Teddy said scrambling backwards, 'Teddy Duchamp reserves himself only for the ladies!'

Gordie snorted. 'Get over yourself ya fucktard!' he said falling back into his original place.

'Hey speaking of fucktards, where's Chambers?'

'He said he would be picking up Beth and then coming straight over. I guess they must've gotten held up.'

'Suuurrre they did' Teddy said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Gordie just groaned in reply and laid his head back in his hands.

'Hey is Beth the cute one with the ringlets and the big eyes and the tight body… kinda reminds ya of a Kewpie Doll?'

'Yep. That's the one…' Gordie looked up enquiringly to see Teddy with his forehead crinkled, appearing to be thinking hard.

'Hmmm…… Nope! Don't think I've ever banged her! Though kudos to Chambers, she's a hot lil thing. Hey do you know if he errr… well if he has turned Kewpie _Doll_ into Kewpie _Woman_ yet if ya know what I mean! Eeeheehee.'

Gordie could think of no answer to that so instead he just punched him in the shoulder.

'I believe that would come under the category of "none of your goddamned business"!!' a female voice spoke from behind them.

They both turned and not surprisingly found Chris and Beth standing behind them on the sidewalk. Beth had her arms crossed and was not looking impressed. Chris, on the other hand looked ready to knock teeth out.

'Though thanks for defending my honour Gordie' Beth said taking a seat on the ground next to him, 'very gallant of you!'

'No problem.'

'Feel free to ignore him' Chris said sitting down as well. 'Teddy is only here on a technicality.'

'Reeeaallly?' Beth said looking over at Teddy.

'Enchanté' Teddy said waving. Though it sounded more like "Oo-shan-tay".

'Je suis étonné! Je n'ai pas su que vous avez parlé français. Êtes-vous né là?' Beth replied fluently not missing a beat. **1.**

Teddy just looked at her blankly as the boys tried to contain their laughter.

'Touche' he conceded finally as the other three burst out laughing.

'So there's been no sign of her?' Chris said recovering from his laughter. He looked towards an approaching Combie but his face fell as it sped past them.

'Nope. Nada.' Teddy said chucking a rock after it.

'He would know too' Gordie whispered to Chris, 'he's been here since early this morning. Holding the fort I spose.'

'But she better come soon!' Teddy continued, 'I'm cooking like a fucking turkey over here!'

'Quit ya whining' Chris snapped, looking down the road distractedly.

'I wonder will she be different…' Gordie thought out loud.

'What you mean?' Chris asked laying back on the pavement shading his eyes from the harsh sun. 'She'll still be Lee.'

'Course she will be different ya wetend! She's been in an effin looney-bin for the last 6 months!!' Teddy jibed.

'Question is' Beth reasoned as she traced a line down Chris' torso, 'whether she'll be changed for the better or worse.'

'Definitely for the worse!' Teddy stated firmly. 'I seen what those places do to people. She'll come out in a white gown, singing sea shanties and popping pills like they was candy!! Kick me in the balls if I'm wrong!'

'Gladly' Beth volunteered as she tried to regain Chris' attention who was staring off down the street again. Changing tactics she clicked repeatedly infront of his face. He blinked and looked at her smiling sheepishly. He then turned to Teddy frowning slightly.

'Teddy that makes no fucking sense! Why would they release her, if she was worse off than when she arrived?! That's just stupid!'

Teddy appeared agitated that someone should oppose him. 'Whatever. The point is that I don't give a shit if she _is_ crazy! This time things are gonna be different. I ain't gonna waste any time.'

Chris frowned again. 'What are you on about Teddy…?'

'Shutup you guys!' Gordie, who had been quiet up until this point, said urgently. 'There's a car pulling up!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-About 10 seconds earlier- _

There wasn't just butterflies in Lee's stomach. It felt like there was a whole flock of freakin birds in there.

They were turning into Cedar Street and Aunt Effie was keeping an excited commentary on how she was gonna love this neighbourhood and how quaint the house was.

'Ah! There it is! Up on the right with the whitewash fence.'

Lee feverishly looked out the window at the approaching house. More looking for who might be waiting there rather than the actual building. But there was noone there, not a single figure even sitting on the sidewalk.

_They haven't come_. She though to herself, collapsing back into her seat and holding her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys fell silent instantly. Just as Gordie had said there was a blue 64 Chevy pulling up outside of number 14 Cedar St.

The car came to a halt and the passenger door swung open.

A collective breath was being held among those 3 boys.

Out stepped a girl with tanned skin and raven black hair. Small and skinny, it was definitely Lee alright, but a _different_ Lee to the one that had left them in that hospital those months ago. That girl had looked frail and broken, with an air of sadness that had draped around her like a sheet. This Lee wore a white cotton blouse rolled up to her elbows and a rather mini pair of denim shorts. Her hair was not hanging messily around her face, trying to hide it, but was swept back in a fashion they had never seen her use before. She removed her rose-tinted sunglasses and threw them back through the open window of the car door, she turned to survey the house before her. She had not noticed them across the street.

No words were exchanged, just dumb looks of surprise. Where was the gown? The craziness? Hell, where were the familiar baggy clothes? The Lee they had known would _never_ have dreamed of wearing clothes like that.

Chris felt his collar being tugged on as Gordie pulled him up with him into standing position.

Like some sort of zombie cliché, the two boys started crossing the street.

Another figure had emerged from the driver's side of the car that spotted them straight away. They saw the woman gesture to Lee, they saw Lee whip her head around, and they saw her begin to walk towards them.

'I think she saw us' Gordie whispered stupidly looking frantically at Chris.

Chris didn't get time to form a reply because by that time the girl in front of them had broken into a run and before either of them could react, they were both being enveloped into a frantic hug and the blissfully familiar aroma of Lee's hair was filling their nostrils.

'You came!' she was practically yelling in their ears, 'I thought you hadn't come but now you're here! Oh Chris, Gordie, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I left! I'm so sorry that I didn't say goodbye! I missed you so much!!' The girl pulled them even tighter to her, her hands grasping at the backs of their shirts as if she was afraid they would slip away. The boys were too stunned by this blatant affection to respond.

Eventually releasing them from her vice-like grip she stepped back and laughed nervously, there were tears in her eyes. 'Sorry about that. I'm just all ecstatic and terrified at the same time' she grinned at them, but she looked worried. Chris finally realised that this might be because neither him or Gordo had said anything yet. _God we are such dorks!_

He laughed, running his hand through his hair. 'Don't mention it. It's a nice break from the "no touchies" rule.'

Lee snorted with laughter. 'Oh you can forget that. It's long gone. Look I'm all cured!' She grabbed Gordie into another hug to illustrate her point.

'Well amen to that!' Gordie said laughing and hugging her back. 'It's great to have you back Lee' he said kissing her tentatively on the cheek.

Lee's face coloured a little as she looked back at him, she then turned to Chris looking troubled again. 'But where's Teddy and Vern?'

'Well Vern is away on camp… and Teddy ahh…?'

'Is right here!' Teddy, who had been hanging back until this point, declared as he strode between Chris and Gordie to grab Lee around the waist.

Not giving her a seconds notice he brought his lips to hers, locking her in a _very_ passionate kiss.

-----------------------------------

**1. **In case you don't speak French here is the translation. "I am surprised! I did not know that you spoke French. Were you born there?" – I don't speak French either so sorry if the translation is a bit sketchy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Yay for cliffhangers! Yay for Lee being back in town! Yay for other stuff in my life going well! Alrighty well you know the drill peoples. Give me a review if you liked it, give me a review if you hated it, give me a review if I made a stupid foreigner mistake. I'm sure you get the idea.

Ooo speaking of stupid foreigner mistakes – I'm thinking about starting a new thread in the Stand By Me forum for people who have questions. Whether it be questions from people like me who don't know American culture, or questions about the Stand By Me story, or just questions about life in the 50's/60's. And yeah it can be open to just anyone who can answer the questions. For perfectionists like me it will be a lot of help so go check it out.

p.s. Thanks KL inc. for helping me with my American school questions.


	6. Apologies, Intros & more Apologies

**Authors Note - **Hello hello everyone! I'm back with a long update for you! A big thankyou to all the lovely people who reviewed my last chapter!! In this one I know it seems like Lee talks a lot which is uncharacteristic of her, but just understand that she is nervous and she hasnt seen these guys in ages - stands to reason she would have quite a lot to say. Plus there was a lot of information that I wanted to include in this chapter. Anyway enough from me. Read on...

--

**Apologies, Intros & more Apologies**

_--_

_Not giving her a seconds notice he brought his lips to hers, locking her in a very passionate kiss._

Chris and Gordie could do nothing but look on in complete shock.

Lee's eyes widened as she tried to pull back but Teddy held her fast. It was like her brain had switched off and she could no longer work out how to protest this. And so she stood there like a surprised mannequin as this went on for about 15 seconds until Teddy finally loosened his grip and parted from her. He maintained eye contact smiling slightly.

There were no words. Lee tried desperately to sort out the thoughts that were scrambling in her head. Maybe looking for reinforcements she turned her head to the other two boys who were still frozen to their spots.

Teddy looked with amusement over at them as well.

'What?!' he said in a slightly throaty voice. 'Isn't that how _you _greet people?!' he followed with an evil chuckle.

It was at this remark that Lee apparently found he voice.

'You piece of shit!' she said scoldingly but there was a light-hearted touch to her tone. 'Bit of warning next time ay?' she continued prodding him in his side making him jump.

'Jesus H. woman!'

'Nice to see you too Theodore' Lee said ruffling his hair, although the colour had only just begun to drain from her cheeks.

The four of them stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

'Well…' Chris said finally, 'do you need help unpacking?'

Lee looked over at the house where she saw her Aunt walking inside with a box under each arm.

'Uhh how bout we take a walk first. Just around the block.'

The boys all made noises in agreement and were just about to walk off when a voice behind them spoke.

'Uh Chris…?'

They all looked around in surprise. Chris felt like kicking himself in the head.

Beth had remained sitting on the pavement across the street, not wanting to intrude on this tender reunion. Due to her staying uncharacteristically quiet the boys were embarrassed to realise they had forgotten all about her.

'Oh Jesus! Shit! I'm so sorry. Lee! I want you to meet somebody' Chris said as he ran over dragging a tense looking Beth back with him.

'Lee this is Beth, she's my girlfriend.'

Lee blinked. 'Oh…? OH! Oh I see! Well hi, hi Beth. I'm Leslie' she stuttered as her mind eventually made the connection. She extended her hand hesitantly to shake as she continued talking rapidly.

'Though you can just call me Lee. So what's your last name Beth? Were you born in Castle Rock? Say is that your natural hair colour?'

Lee suddenly withdrew her hand which Beth had been shaking incredulously through all of this and clapped it over her mouth.

'I'm sorry' she mumbled through her fingers. 'I'm sucha spaz, it's just that my counsellor says I need to work on my social communication skills. I've got a million conversation starters running through my head and as you can see I'm not very good at using any of them!'

At this Beth laughed good-naturedly. 'It's okay. My full name is Bethany Gaul, I've lived in Castle Rock my whole life and yes, this is my natural hair.

Lee smiled and nodded. Apparently not trusting herself to speak.

She turned to the others gesturing down the road. 'Shall we go?'

'Sure' Chris said putting his arm around Beth and then to Lee's surprise, slipping his other arm around her waist. 'God its feel good to have my two favourite girls here with me' he said as they started walking.

'_Three_ favourite girls' Teddy corrected. 'Don't forget Gordie' he darted forward to bring up the other side of Lee leaving Gordie to trail behind.

'Shutup ya retard!' they heard him say moodily.

Lee stopped and untangled herself from Teddy and Chris. Stepping back towards Gordie she looked at him with an almost fearful look in her vibrant green eyes.

'You got shot. Where? Did it hurt? Did you recover okay?' she said bringing a hand to her mouth again as tears threatened to well up again. Of course this had all been discussed in their letters before, but seeing the boys now brought it all crashing back to reality for Lee. She needed to know, she needed reassurance.

'Hey its okay' Gordie replied putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'I'm perfectly fine. I got hit in the shoulder just… here' he continued bringing her hand up to where his bullet-wound lay beneath his shirt.

A distant look appeared in Lee's eyes as her hand lingered on his chest.

'Hey what about me?!' Lee broke out of her trance and looked around at Teddy.

'I was the one who had his nose fucking crunched in?'

'Really? Let me see!' the girl said anxiously.

Teddy happily allowed his face to be grabbed and examined. Lee's eyes felt like x-rays, her hands like that of a doctors as she slid off his glasses, allowing her to run her thumbs up and down each side of his nose. It made Teddy a little uneasy until he saw something change in her grim expression.

'There…' she said her fingers coming to a halt. 'Right there!' she confirmed rubbing the part of his nose that now had a jagged indentation where it had been reconstructed.

'That's right Doc' Teddy said revelling in the intimacy.

Lee stepped back her face etched into a look of remorse.

'I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do.'

'You could kiss it better' Teddy adopted a slightly childish voice as he inclined his head subtly.

'Oh give the girl a break Teddy! She'll overdose on your hormones!' Chris jibed, obviously bored with being a spectator.

Lee laughed a little. 'I may be cured of my intimacy issues Duchamp, but I wouldn't go as far as kissing just yet' she gave Teddy's head a gentle push which caused him to stumble backwards.

'Enough about _our_ injuries' Gordie said as he started walking along beside Lee. 'What about you? How's your leg?'

'Well it was in a cast for about 2 months. That was awful. It was the hardest time I did at Daisy Hill' Lee chanced a cautious glance over at Beth who unfortunately caught her looking and discreetly tried to fall back, but Chris held her close.

Sounding a little less certain Lee continued.

'I was told that I was heavily medicated for those first few months. They didn't know what was wrong with me cause I wasn't talking. They told me that my depression was so bad that I kept trying to… do stuff to myself…'

She glanced around at her audience again who were all listening to her intently with worried looks in their eyes.

'There's no need to look so scared. It's not as bad as it sounds. In fact some of it was kinda funny…… like the time I attempted to cut my own hair using nailclippers.'

Teddy snorted in spite of himself. 'What the heck you do that for?'

Lee shrugged. 'I guess it was all part of my stupid notion of trying to look like a boy. But give me a break. I couldn't walk and I was _bored_. Oh, and it might have helped that I was half-crazy and heavily drugged at the time!'

This made the boys and Beth laugh. Lee relaxed a little. She hadn't wanted her "institutional stay" to be a point of tension.

'So did they catch you?' Beth enquired.

'Well, see for yourself' Lee replied pulling out the clip that was holding her hair at the back letting it fall down.

There were gasps from all the boys. Hair that had once hung down to her shoulder blades now hung neatly around her face ending about an inch above her shoulders.

'Wow! That looks really good Lee.' This came from Gordie.

'Good? She looks freakin' amazing!' Chris said receiving a look from Beth which he didn't notice.

'Yeah like one of the chicks that are in those beach movies' Teddy added.

Lee pulled a face. 'Well great. So much for my attempt to look like a boy. Course I didn't get too far before the "Checks" person caught me. It was a pretty God-awful haircut until Cecelia came along and fixed it up.'

'Oh I think you mentioned her in one of your letters. Your roommate right?'

'Correct Gordon. And you can thank her for these ridiculous shorts that I'm wearing. They belong to her and she made me wear them. Something about making an impression.'

'Well they _sure do_ make an impression' Chris said goofily before receiving a slap on the shoulder from Beth.

'Well it's just not something she would normally wear…' Chris mumbled rubbing his shoulder.

'What was she in for?' Teddy asked presumptuously.

Lee stopped walking to lean against a lamppost.

'Cecelia? Well see Celie had already been in Daisy Hill before, but she was released. However they brought her back in after I had arrived when they found out she was hustling the streets again for drug money. I mean she shouldn't have to, being as gorgeous as she is, anybody would be willing to give her a job so long as they had a pulse. I don't know… that's just how she does things. I mean its not all her fault, when she was 5 she was sexually molested by her uncle. And then again for a couple of years by her stepfather when she was 10 until she finally ran away at 13 to live on the streets.'

Lee looked up, suddenly realising that she been talking away to herself not really noticing what was going on around her. The boys looked a bit shocked from her story.

'Oh sorry. I guess you're not really used to hearing things like that. You get pretty used to them in Daisy Hill cause everyone's history is pretty much the same. Did you know that it specialises in youths who have suffered some sort of trauma because of their parents or relatives?'

Beth and the boys shook their heads mutely.

'Mmhmm it does. So you know I fitted right in there. You stop feeling sorry for yourself pretty quickly in that atmosphere.'

'Yeah but just cause other people have gone through it doesn't make your experience any less horrific… or forgivable.'

Lee looked at Chris with a mournful gaze. 'Yes it does Chris. When you hear what some of these poor kids had to go through.'

'But–!'

'Ok whatever lets not talk about it. I don't wanna make Beth uncomfortable' Lee cut across him.

All eyes were suddenly on Beth who held up both her hands shaking her head. 'Hey, I don't mind. I've read the papers. I know what went down.'

Leslie winced at this. Beth turned to her looking apologetic.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend.'

'None taken' though Lee was looking fairly miserable at the thought that a whole town knew her dirty history.

Gordie quickly changed the subject.

'So did you make any other friends at Daisy Hill?'

'Yeah anyone else…?' said Teddy sounding a little anxious.

Lee looked thoughtful. 'Well I guess besides Celie, the only other person I really cared about was Ben... he's my Italian stallion' she finished fondly.

'Oh…' Teddy's face fell, 'I knew you would get yourself a crazyarse boyfriend.'

Lee looked at him weirdly for a moment before bursting out laughing. Years from now it would still be agreed by these boys that Lee had the best laugh in the world. Back in the present, it brought a smile to their faces just to be able to hear it again. All except for Teddy who was looking unsteady.

'Teddy… you dumbass! Ben isn't my boyfriend! He's gay!'

'WHAT?!!'

Lee giggled. 'He's gay. I don't think I'm really his type.'

'Wait hold on. So you mean he's actually like… out there… like _gay_ gay!' Gordie looked like his eyes might pop out of his head.

'Yes! He's gay! He bats for the other team! He swings the other way! He prefers sausage to taco! He—'

'Whoa! Whoa! That's enough!' Teddy said holding his head as if to shield himself from this onslaught of words.

Lee looked on amusedly as this information began to sink in to her audience.

'Wow…… that's just weird! Do I even wanna know what he did to get in?!' Chris said instinctively tightening his grip around Beth as if to assure himself.

The disappointment was evident in Lee's face.

'Don't be judgemental Chris! You're sposed to be the nice one! They brought Benvolio, that's his real name, in because he tried to jump off a bridge!'

'I don't blame him' Gordie mumbled but Leslie heard him none-the-less. She became angry.

'How can you say that! I don't believe this! Can't you try to drop this whole "homophobic-hick" stereotype for one second and see this guy as a person!! You know his father and his brothers nearly beat him to death when he tried to tell them. You may not believe me but its true! He comes from a really Catholic Italian family and when he tried to tell them that he couldn't change who he was they took him out into their backyard and beat him with planks of wood and I don't wanna know what else! He would have died if his neighbour hadn't taken him to the emergency room!!'

Lee breathed heavily as she finished her angry outburst. The boys were all avoiding her glare. Chris was the first to apologise. There were so many things in that story that hit home for him that it made him shiver.

'That's okay guys. Just try not to be so close-minded. At least wait until you meet him. He's the sweetest guy.'

And so this went on. Lee, the boys and Beth continued their walk around the block slowly. Discussing this and that, mostly what had been happening since Lee had left. Gordie showed Lee were his street started and she delighted in the fact that she had a friend so close by.

When they came back to Lee's house they saw that her Aunt had unloaded all the boxes onto the front lawn from the car.

_How strategic. This way they can't be ignored._ Lee thought to herself.

'So do you want help with this unpacking?' Chris said gesturing to the sea of boxes.

'Sure' Lee replied.

'Uhh Chris' Beth said pulling on his sleeve. 'Remember we've got that thing with my parents tonight.'

'Aw shit! I forgot! What time is it? Aw shit and I have to go home and change first!' He turned to Lee. 'I'm real sorry Lee but we gotta split. I'm sposed to be having dinner with Beth and her parents tonight and I have to paint a picture of charm and intelligence' he continued apologetically.

'Aw fuck damn shit!!' Teddy suddenly exclaimed slapping his head.

Everyone looked at him weirdly but he made no move to explain himself. 'Uh anyway' Chris continued, 'so that means having to go home to shower and change first.'

'You don't have to change…' Beth tried to cut in.

Chris apparently chose not to acknowledge this as he walked over to Lee.

'I'm real sorry I can't stay and help. Please forgive me?' There was that show-stopping smile again.

'That's okay. I'm just glad I got to see you.' Lee allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. Chris leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'I really _am_ glad your back Leslie. I feel whole again.'

Lee smiled as she pulled back. 'Get out of here ya big sap! Beth… it was really nice meeting you.'

'Likewise. I'm just glad your normal and not some superhero like these boys made you out to be.'

This made both the girls laugh.

Chris and Beth started walking away.

'And then there were three…' Gordie mumbled.

'Fuck damn shit! _Fuck damn cocking shit!!_'

Gordie and Lee turned to see Teddy still holding his head and looking aggravated.

'Any reason for this charming display of linguistic skills?' Gordie asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'He said "paint" and I forgot!' Teddy said pacing back and forth.

'Who? Chris?' Lee replied.

'Yeah and I forgot! Goddammit! Lee I have to go!'

'You too?'

'Yeah me bloody ma made me promise to help her paint the spare room today. And I fucking forgot! I left so early this morning… Ahh fuck she's gonna be pissed! The days nearly over.'

'Teddy its okay! Its okay! Stop beating yourself up.' Lee grabbed Teddy's shoulders to stop him walking.

'Yeah but I really need to talk to you' Teddy said calming a bit.

'About what?'

'Something. I can't say now…' he replied staring at the ground, '…I know!!' he brought his head up as if a lightbulb had appeared on top of it. 'I'll come back later!'

'Now that sounds like a plan and a half' Lee said amusedly. 'Now get going and make sure you say "hello" to Charlene for me.'

'Okay I'll see you later then' Teddy said giving her a quick hug before running off. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and started running back the other way.

'Wrong way' he called sheepishly.

'And then there were two…' Gordie mumbled again.

Lee turned to him and sighed. 'Yeah, and then there were two.'

Gordie smiled. 'Well I don't mind staying and helping. My parents don't care when I come home.'

It saddened Lee to hear the bitterness in Gordie's voice, but she tried to look cheerful. Picking up a box she smiled at him. 'Alright then.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.** Please, please, please let me know what you think. Reviews make me bright and perky! Constructive cristicism is always welcome. Anyway I'm going to New Zealand for a holiday in about 3 days. Hopefully get some good writing done over there. Until next time, fairykisses from laura.


	7. Conversations or Revelations?

**Authors Note - **I am awful, I am terrible, I am unforgiveable. I should be struck blind and ostracised from society. But that would kind of suck, so how bout you read this chapter I have for you instead and try to forgive me for my lack of updated-ness. Ay? Ay? Sound good?

--

**Conversations or Revelations?**

--

'Well Vern has _really _grown into himself. He had his growth spurt and all, and cause the guy eats so much freakin' protein, he packed on the muscle like no tomorrow. It was no wonder that the football team snapped him up. He's still friendly with us, but those jocks monopolise his time a bit you know?'

Gordie and Lee simultaneously put down the cabinet they had been carrying inside. Lee nodded to show that she understood, and she _did_ understand. She could tell from Gordie's tone that even though they had had a falling out of sorts, that he didn't really blame Vern. Who could ever _blame_ Vern really?

'I bet he surprises you now and then by coming and sitting with you... like he's been there all along.'

Gordie snorted with laughter at the girls insight. 'You know what, he does actually. But that's just Verno through and through ain't it. Right now he's on some jock camp. They won't be getting back till school starts.'

He watched as she looked around the crowded downstairs area that would eventually become a living room. She was choosing her next victim. They had been working on clearing this floorspace all afternoon. The sun had disappeared and darkness now spilled in through the un-curtained windows. In the end she chose to walk over to a desk that had obviously been delivered there earlier in the week.

'Will you help me take this up to my room?'

Gordie nodded, walking over. 'Sure.'

The desk wasn't heavy exactly, but the pair still found it difficult trying to navigate it through the doorways and halls before they got to the stairs.

'Go on' Lee prompted as they started climbing the stairs. 'Tell me about Teddy next.'

Gordie paused and frowned, causing Lee to stop as well and put down her end to give her arms a rest.

'Well him, I have less to say about. Teddy's, Teddy you know' Gordie lifted the desk again, indicating that he was ready to move.

'He was always too crazy for our group anyway, too unconventional, but yeah... he started going off on his own and doing... doing _his own thing_' Gordie finished insinuatingly.

Lee blushed in spite of herself. 'You mean...'

'Yeah' Gordie confirmed awkwardly, 'I mean "doing" anything that moves basically.'

'Oh...' Lee's face was pulled into a pensive expression as they reached the top of the stairs.

'And yeah Chris is pretty much the same' Gordie continued, 'a bit vacant recently but pretty much as you see him now... with the addition of Beth of course.'

'Tell me about Beth' Lee enquired eagerly which amused Gordie.

He pondered it for a moment. 'Well... she's a "no nonsense" kinda girl. I know she may look cute-as-a-button, but she's also dead smart with a quick tongue and a wicked sense of humour!'

Lee nearly walked into a doorway as she mused over the vast differences between her and Beth.

'Yeah she's a pretty happening chick. I'm glad Chris found her, she's good for him and he's crazy about her. And I've become Mr Third Wheel.' There was only the _slightest_ hint of bitterness in his tone which Lee reckoned he was probably entitled to. When you have been around someone your whole life, it can't feel good for that second half to suddenly go down a path where you were not welcome.

'And what about you Gordie?'

The boy looked surprised as they finally entered, what was to become Lee's room.

'What about me?' he replied as they set down the desk next to the bed.

'What do _you_ do?'

Gordie suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of Deja Vu at this question. Only this time he was older, wiser and much more prepared to answer.

He swept his hair out of his eyes. 'Me? I do nothing. I just _am_, just existing till I can graduate and get out of this town.'

Lee smirked at him cheekily.

'So none of these small-town girls have caught your eye then?'

Gordie grimaced but laughed good-naturedly.

'Have you seen some of the airheads at that school?! With the exception of Beth, it's like they've got nothing going on under those ridiculous beehives! Not really to my taste.'

He rubbed unconsciously at his shoulder, however that small gesture was like sending a bolt of static through Lee. She looked at him for a while as he looked out the window, appearing to be thinking hard.

'It still hurts doesn't it...' she said quietly, taking a step forward and placing a cautious hand over the area just outside of his collarbone.

He shrugged slightly. 'It gets a little sore now and then. It hasn't had this much of a workout in a while, mind you' he said smiling widely, trying to bring back the lightness to the girl's troubled face.

She looked up at him and held his gaze for a moment.

'Can… can I see it?'

Gordie needed no clarification of what "it" was.

Stepping back and sighing, he grabbed at the hem of his shirt.

'If it'll make you feel better' he relented as he pulled the material over his head.

Lee's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth as her green eyes travelled over the perfectly circular scar set into his skin.

Gordie hadn't wanted this reaction. He didn't want to see the pain streak across Lee's face as her eyes filled with tears. Again she reached up to touch the tender patch of skin but only allowed her fingertips to hover as if afraid she would get burnt.

When her fingers did finally graze over his skin, it sent a shiver down his spine. She continued to caress the scar tissue, her breaths being drawn in, in short gasps.

'I'm so sorry Gordie, I'm _so_ sorry' she began to mumble in a breathy voice.

Then, without warning, she brought her head forward, the plain of her forehead now pressed lightly against the sensitive area of his shoulder.

Her eyes were closed and she was still muttering apologies under her breath as she leaned against him.

Gordie didn't know how to react.

'What are you doing?' he questioned hesitantly at this strange gesture.

Lee's muttering ceased although her eyes remained closed, and she made no effort to move away. She laughed slightly. 'I don't know, but it is making me feel better.'

Gordie laughed too as he brought his other hand up and patted affectionately at the back of her head.

_That's just Lee._

'Don't worry about it Leslie' he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. 'I never blamed you for anything.' He gently pushed a layer of hair away from her face, his hand lingering at the back of her head.

'Lee honey! It's time for your—Oh! Oh my...' Aunt Effie came barrelling through the doorway but stopped dead when she saw the intimate moment she had interrupted.

Her observant eyes travelled over the scene before her. From Gordie's shirt, which lay forgotten on Lee's bed, to the delicately placed hand of her niece on the young boys torso, up to where his hand was tangled in the back of her niece's hair. She was no chump!

She smiled cheekily. 'Didn't know I was going to interrupt anything.'

Lee stepped back from Gordie.

'You _weren't _interrupting anything Effie. Gordie was just showing me his scar.' _Then why is your heart still pounding?_

Aunt Effie's smirking eyes flickered automatically from Lee to the young man's shoulder.

Gordie blushed under her scrutinising look and busied himself with putting his shirt back on.

'Well as I was saying Lee honey, it's times for you to take your meds. The Doc's say I _have_ to supervise you, so don't blame me, not my rules!'

She held out a glass of water in one hand and a tiny white pill in the palm of the other.

Lee groaned grabbing the pill and the glass. Gordie thought it all looked very mechanical as she placed the pill on her tongue, took a swig of water and threw her head back swallowing it in one gulp.

Even Aunt Effie looked surprised as Lee opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out for her to examine. Gordie got the feeling that Lee had been through this process _many_ times.

'Put your tongue away girl! I can see that you swallowed it just fine' Effie almost scolded.

Lee laughed a bit as she handed the glass back.

'Right well, I guess I will leave you kids to get on with whatever it was you _weren't_ doing before I came in.' She tipped an overly obvious wink at Lee who just rolled her eyes.

'Dinner will be ready soon. Gordie, you are welcome to stay and join us if you want sonny' and with that, the older woman disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Lee turned to Gordie with an apologetic look in her emerald eyes.

'Did you wanna stay for dinner?' she said trying to mask her uncertainty. It had been a _long_ time since she had invited anybody to stay for any kind of meal in her house.

'Nah I better not. That's one thing my parents still _do_ insist on. A nice family dinner, drenched with the beautiful ring of awkward silence.'

'Hm, sounds cosy' Lee replied flopping down on her bed placing her back up against the headboard. Gordie took a seat at the other end facing her as he brought his legs up and crossed them.

'So what are the meds for?' he tried to say as casually as possible.

Lee pushed her hair out of her face.

'Oh them? They're just anti-depressants.'

'Anti-whats?'

'Anti-depressants. They're sposed to keep me all perky and what-not.' It was as good a definition as any other. She had never liked using the word "depression". It was just so… depressing!

'Oh I see...'

Lee sighed as she recognised that Gordie clearly did not, _see_. Although the boy was too polite for his own good. She sat up and fixed him with her gaze. Eye-contact, she marvelled, was coming much easier to her these days.

'Basically they keep me from having crazy urges like cutting all my hair off...'

'Wow, you really are crazy huh?'

This made Lee throw her head back and laugh. The raw honesty of it was just so endearing.

'Guilty your honour' she said jabbing her thumbs back pointing at herself.

'Though I am sposed to be trying to ween myself off them.'

'Is that why your Aunt has to watch you take them?'

'Yeah. She has to make sure that I _actually_ take em. If I attempted to give em up cold-turkey I would probably go a little loopy.'

There was a pause as Gordie tried to think of what an even _more_ loopy Lee would be like. She had always been crazy, ever since they met her, not that that had mattered much to them. Though she didn't seem crazy at the moment. Crazy-different maybe, but not crazy-crazy.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of Lee's Aunt calling "dinner" up the stairs.

He saw Lee's eyes fall as he gave a muttered 'I better go', it lifted something inside of him to know that she was disappointed that he was leaving.

They walked down the stairs together and paused at her front screendoor. He pulled her into a hug mumbling 'I'll be back tomorrow' in her ear and when he pulled back, he saw the spark was back in her eyes.

She watched him through the screen as he ambled away into the suddenly very cold night. She suddenly felt the presence of her Aunt standing behind her.

'Hooeey' Effie let out in a sigh. 'If I knew a boy like that, who had taken a bullet for me... I would've jumped his bones so quick he wouldn't have even finished saying hello'.

Lee snorted. 'You have such a one-tracked mind Effie. You remind me of Teddy a bit.'

The youthful woman pulled a mock-offended face. 'Oh please give me a break girl! It's the 60's! Free love baby! Don't call me perverted just because you happen to be asexual!'

Lee chose to ignore that as she walked through to the kitchen and started helping herself to dinner. Aunt Effie giggled and followed her.

* * *

Lee dropped her fork in surprise as the doorbell sounded. It was pretty late and they didn't know anybody in this neighbourhood. _Who would be coming over at this hour?_ She looked to Effie who shrugged and went back to the book she was holding in one hand, whilst feeding herself with the other.

She walked to the front door only to see Teddy walking back and forth strangely on her front lawn.

_Oh yeah. I forgot he was going to come see me._

He whirled around when he heard the girl walking out onto the porch.

'Lee!' he sounded surprised, as if he hadn't so obviously come over specifically to see her.

'Teddy...' she responded, wary of his overexcited-ness, though also intrigued. 'Did you wanna come in?' she continued.

Teddy shook his head. 'Nah out here would be better' he was walking towards her now.

'Really? Cause its kind of freezing—'

'—Leewillyougooutwithme!'

Lee blinked. Not sure that she had understood the barage of words that Teddy had just thrown at her.

'Uhh what?' she asked rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Teddy looked at his feet and started fiddling with the chain that linked the dogtags around his neck.

'I was thinking maybe you and me could maybe go out tomorrow night.' He looked up at her tentatively and Lee noticed that his cheeks were slightly pink. She knew it had nothing to do with the frigid temperature.

_An embarrassed Teddy… Gosh-darn I wish I had my sketchbook! Wait! Did he just ask me out?!_

The full gravity of it finally smacked her in the face. Teddy was still looking at her with a kind of woeful look that would have put Gordie to shame.

'I don't think that would be a good idea' she said walking past him to sit on the large porch steps, she didn't think she could look at his face at that moment.

'Why not?!' Teddy threw back defiantly as he stomped over to stand in front of her, barring her from ignoring him.

'I just don't think it would be a good idea…' Lee repeated quietly sounding a little less certain.

'That's not a reason Lee. Tell me why you won't go out with me!'

'Teddy! I've just gotten out of an insane asylum, we can dance around it as much you want but that's the truth of it! I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of stuff' Lee said a little more firmly.

Teddy lifted up his glasses to rub at his eyes furiously. The expression on his face made it seem like he was trying to massage the anger out of his brain.

'Shit-Louise woman, you think I care about that! Imagine it, me looking down on someone for being crazy! I think your bluffing anyway!'

This made Lee look up and frown at him, which to her annoyance, made him laugh. It grated on her nerves as well as warmed her heart to hear that familiar sound. She'd missed it.

Teddy jumped down so he was seated beside her and Lee instinctively recoiled a little at the invasion of personal space.

'Listen, it doesn't have to be anything. I just wanna take you out. I haven't seen you in so long. I just wanna be with you.'

'You can be with me tomorrow' Lee argued back, starting to feel uneasy with his eagerness.

'No no, I want you all to myself. Is that a crime? To not want to share you with those other wetends. It doesn't have to be anything. Just give me dinner. Just come out and _be _with me.'

A glut of emotions were currently running through Lee at that moment.

She was flattered, almost embarrassed by Teddy's enthusiasm, but at the same time worrisome of what these underlying emotions that seemed to be flowing off him might mean. She just wasn't ready for this kind of thing. And yet, what could she say to him, he was looking at her with such sincerity.

'Just dinner?'

He nodded fervently, his glasses almost slipping off. His grin was contagious.

'And you'll behave yourself?'

Teddy's smile seemed to deflate a bit as a guilty expression lit up his eyes.

'Hmm I guess that is asking a bit much. It's not like you ever do.' Lee sighed but was amused by the power of leaving him hanging. 'Oh well, I guess I will take my chances.'

And it was like his face had erupted bringing forth that big goofy smile again. He jumped up laughing.

'Eeeheehee. Hot dang! Duchamp is in your town stealing your women! Watch out fellas!'

'Don't get cocky _Duchamp_. It's just dinner and it doesn't _mean_ anything remember?'

Teddy ceased his crowing and looked at her challengingly.

'Course it don't! Why I'm so fucking detached I might even forget to pick you up tomorrow night!'

This made Lee laugh as she stood up jogging a little on the spot to warm herself up.

'And what time _do_ you expect to be picking me up Casanova?'

'Hmm round 7 be alright?' He couldn't seem to get that smug smile off his face.

'Alright then Teddy' the girl said turning and making her way back inside.

'What! No goodnight kiss for the Casanova??'

'_Goodnight Teddy!_'

Lee heard another peal of laughter cut the night air as she shuffled inside shaking her head.

* * *

**A.N. **Huzzah! Another chapter for you lovely readers! I know it has been ages, and i am truelly sorry. But I was up against some serious writers block. And also to be honest, I lost my interest in SBM for awhile there - well, more accurately I became obsessed with other things and was doing a bit of writing for them (mostly Twilight and Skins). But anyway I got some lovely reviews that showed me how much this story is still appreciated and I was hooked all over again. Dont let that happen again - if I get slack give me a kick in the pants... or a review would just do. You know i love them. The reviews, not the kicks.

Also I would just like to take this opportunity to give you a bit of background on the character of Aunt Effie (since I might not get a chance to bring it into the story), however its important to understanding who she is. You mustn't get this Old Gran image in your head. Her real name is Evelyn and she is Lee's mothers younger sister. Its important that you understand that she is young, very young, lets say about 32. And also, she's very much a hippy. She eats that stuff right up. She is very unconventional in that she is a single, self-employed woman. She works as a professional and very successful photographer. That means that she has travelled a lot and is very worldly. And, as I'm sure you have picked up, she has no problem with saying exactly what is on her mind.

That is all from me. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. cheers, Laura.


End file.
